Forever You Be and For Eternity Mine
by ParadiseMayhem
Summary: It was destiny, it was fate, they was tied by the red thread of love. Tightly. And the string drips of blood. And no one believes them. Naru/Sasu, Gaa/Neji, some Sasu/Ita. Mature.
1. Chapter 1: Tug at my heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the story or any songs that I may use or even the material I may use for reference. :3 Don't sue.

**Summary:**

Neji had a feeling and Sasuke for once believe him after discovering he felt it too. Two new people enter into the Leaf Village with power already and Sasuke's brother is being distant. Both dig on deeper and learn more about the two twins than reality and rationally will allow them to comprehend. The Twins claiming him and his friend life for their desire. It was destiny, it was fate, they was tied by the red thread of love. Tightly. And the string drips of blood. And no one believes them.

Naruto/Sasuke, Gaara/Neji, some Sasuke/Itachi. Some suggestive Adult theme. Mature. Lemon in later chapters.

**Forever You Be and For Eternity Mine.**

Chapter 1: Tug at my heart

The morning's rays was in battle with dark curtains and gratefully, the curtains was serving their purpose to their master. Said master had then turned from the war and curled into a ball and said master's brother chooses the time to make his entrance and finish the battle of Light vs. Darkness. The Light won the first battle. The second battle was with the sheets; unfortunately that was the end of that too for his brother then tore the blankets from around his frame to expose him to the light. A groan of protest was the end of his sanity.

"Wake up, little brother.."

The evil voice was silky smooth and monotone with a hint of amusement. Its alto tone of a voice circles his ears in a hypnotized dance. This trick struck every heart to beat to its death. Shame. Of course, the younger male ignores his brother and wraps his arms over his head with his back towards him. Again, another battle, but it was crushed before it even started. He felt himself being lift up by his waist then flip on his back. A soft cry left the young man's lips and a growl soon follow it when his arms was forced over his head and his waist straddled.

"You make this too easy.." said his older brother who now had his hand wrapped around his thin neck.

"Get the hell off of me, Itachi." demanded the young male, his hips arching in attempt to have his brother bounce off him. His struggles was restrain by the tighter grip around his neck and he turn his head side to side trying to get a taste of air.

"Temper, Brother. Such awful..temper…," taunted Itachi with a chuckle as he bows his head to press his warm, pale red lips against the skin of his neck. This caused the younger male to stiffen under him and in fury starts to flex his body as he again does his best to get Itachi off him. This wasn't allowed and the restriction on his throat grew only worse.

"You're acting like you don't enjoy it, Sasuke." Itachi whispers softly, his warm breath caressing the skin and only had Sasuke to groan in response.

"Just get the hell off me right now, Itachi. Right fucking now!" Sasuke screamed, using only his few precious breaths to do it. Itachi straightens up and releases the boy's wrists as well his neck. Sasuke gratefully sucks in the lovely air into his lungs and rubs his wrists sulkily. He pinpointed his dark orbs towards his brother's with pure hate orbiting them. Itachi response to that was a crooked grin.

"Color to your skin does works for you, Sasuke." Itachi commented, his fingertips lightly stroking Sasuke's now flushed cheeks. Itachi observe his younger brother to his pink lips parted as soft pants leave him to his ruffled, raven hair that falls occasionally over his eyes. His pale, porcelain skin with no blemish anywhere to be found and his lean, muscular body. Indeed, he has the Uchiha looks with a hint of feminine to it. Itachi merely smile at the curious look he earned from his brother and crawls downward off his younger brother, kissing his toned stomach and thighs.

"I hate you." Sasuke's whispers softly, his voice quivering

Itachi shrugged at the words and strolls over to the door. Opening it, he looks over his shoulder at his brother. Did he mention that his brother only wore his black silk boxers to bed? Absolutely, adorably sexy.

"Wake up." Was his response to his brother before shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke place the back of his hand on his forehead and heave a heavy sigh. "I really, really hate him." He whines softly before rolling his body off his full bed. He disregard the black quilt on the floor and his disarrayed red sheets heading to his bathroom. As he does his morning routine, he chanted the "I hate him" phrase and had turned on his stereo with the pre-ready CD playing while doing it. He would even to the point of the end of gelling up his hair he was singing his favorite song, 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace except he change part of the chorus where "I hate everything about you, why do I love you' to 'I hate everything about you, why are you messed up?"

Pouring the gel in to his hand, he rake his fingers through his black hair making sure they would be defying gravity. With a smirk at himself of approval of his appearance, he leaves his room and descend the stairs grudgingly. What he done to himself that he always do, he had put on eyeliner around his eyes and had his hair to stick out in the back with bangs that tickles his chin. He had put on his blue tank top with the Uchiha symbol on the front. A black collar around his neck and a black shirt that was left unbutton. He had bands on his wrists including black, fingerless gloves that halts at his elbows. He was wearing his favorite black, skinny jeans and black and blue, checkered vans. Yes, he was dropped dead gorgeous.

He saunters into the well, furnished kitchen and straddles the chair next to the island. His brother being perfect as he is had gotten up early to get ready. Itachi was making breakfast with quick, skillful hands in use of the knife. Itachi was taller than him and more built that he was, yet still lean. His hair was much longer than his own and he keeps it in a easy ponytail at his neck. He was pale just as he was, but that shouldn't be any surprise. Every Uchiha was pale, it's a family trait. His face didn't held the boyish look that he had, but it was soft except for a few corners. He had two scars under each eyes, the story behind them remains untold and his eyes was a startling red this morning. Interesting. Nevertheless, Itachi was wearing was wearing a red, button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone. White slacks that clings to his firm, calves and hangs a bit low on his hips and black, red stringed converses. Yeah, now he's a heart-stopper. Jerk.

"Are you staring at me again, Otouto?" inquired Itachi, casting a side glance at him. Sasuke's thoughts being broken, he sticks his tongue at him and place his cheek in his palm with a sneer on his lips. "Just fucking hurry up, will ya?"

Itachi chuckles softly at him and place the finished omelet in front of him before sitting next to him. He gave his brother his green tea and to himself, his bottle of water.

"You aren't really that mad at me, are you Sasu?" He asks softly, his eyes upon his brother.

Sasuke grabs his fork and stabs his omelet with a grunt, avoiding his eyes. Itachi smiles at this and work on finishing his breakfast.

"Why the hell you got me out of bed when it's the first day of summer break..?" Sasuke ask after moments of silence between them.

He inwardly groan at himself for being soften by a childhood nickname. Its utterly absurd. He curses at himself and stabs at his omelet more, ignoring the smile on his brother's lips.

"An Uchiha doesn't sleep their day away and-" Itachi started, but was cut off by a mumble of curse words from the younger male. This had Itachi's eyebrow to lift up.

"Don't give me that BS, Itachi!" He growls softly, putting his fork down to lay his Uchiha's glare on him. "That's the most stupid excuse I ever heard! You slept for a whole day after your fun time fucking..urgh, you know what you do..after work..with another person.." A blush flourish on Sasuke's cheeks as he fumble with the words.

Itachi laughs softly and wraps an arm around Sasuke's waist, grabbing his chin between his thumb and finger. "Say it, Sasuke.." He all, but purr at him.

Sasuke eyes widen at his brother's action and he shoves him back with another growl. "You growl too much." Itachi points out. "Nevertheless, say it. I didn't taught you to be so timid of the subject." He flicks his forehead.

Sasuke cry out at the small hit and covers his forehead with his hand. He leaps off his chair and stomps out of the kitchen, yelling. "Sex! Sex! Sex! Bloody, sweaty sex!" He grab his cell phone and wallet from the table and opens the door to turn to look at his grinning brother. "Loving, delicious, hot, sweaty, hard pounding, sex!" He screamed the last few words before slamming the door, sprinting towards to the garage to pluck his skateboard from its gaping mouth and skates down the driveway in a flash.

At home, Itachi waits patiently to see his brother leaving from the window before busting into fits of laughter. He place his hand on his stomach as he returns to the kitchen to put away the dishes. He grab his own cell phone and wallet plus his sunglasses before leaving the house and locking it. He hums the song 'Gives You Hell' by All American Rejects and pop the CD in his black Lexus to sing along with it. Oh, yes. He do love his brother. He drives out in sharp turns expertly and heads to his job. Modeling.

Sasuke mumbles a few curses for forgetting his ipod at home and sighs softly before plopping on the bench. He closes his eyes and leans his head back relaxing with his feet prop on his skateboard. Moments later he heard a grinding noise close by and soon a shadow cast over him.

"You're here early." remarked his friend, Neji. Sasuke lift a shoulder in a shrug and cracks his eyes opens to look at him. His friend was also pale with long, brown locks of hair. He wears bandanas across his forehead and today that band was green. His eyes was a milky blue that at first creeped him out when he realized he wasn't blind. He wore many different types of necklaces with a choker around his neck. He had on a black t-shirt with neon colors splashing around it and blue-jean skinnies that hangs low on his hips showing elegant hipbones. His clothes snug his feminine frame perfectly and he had put on eyeliner today as well. Cute. He was wearing his vans as well except they were striped green. He put down his skateboard next to Sasuke's before sitting next to him.

"Itachi." He stated and Sasuke nods with another sigh. Though, it didn't took a genius to figured it out. By all means, Neji was a genius, extremely. Though not to the level as their other friend Shikamaru. Neji smiles at Sasuke and pat his shoulder. "You don't give him a chance really. He's pretty awesome."

"He made me say sex today! He molested me in bed! He..he..Urgh!" Sasuke covers his face with his hands and let out a yell. "You have no idea how unbearable it is to live with a demon such as him."

"He seems bearable to me." Neji replies with a smirk on his lips. "I heard he was irresistibly delicious in bed."

"Okay, ew. Shut up, Neji. And where the hell you heard that from?" Sasuke looks at him with a glare.

Neji scratches the side of his head in thought. "Its just a rumor, Sasuke. Look." He pulls out a magazine with the picture of his brother in a bed sitting on the edge of it. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was unbutton to reveal his chiseled chest and black dress pants with his feet bare. They had his hair to be let down from their usual place of a ponytail to cascade over one, gleaming red eye. His lips fixed in a crooked grin and him leaning back with a foot prop on the edge also a hand tugging at his shirt as if he was pulling it off. Yes..breathing-taking. Jackass.

"And you got this why?" He glares at his friend again once he force his eyes to stray away from the picture. Neji put his hands in the air in act of surrender and opens his mouth to have an excuse to cover the reason why he got it, but was saved by another grinding noise that was from their other friends.

"Ohayo, guys!" greeted both Kiba and Shikamaru. Though, Shikamaru greeting was much lazier than Kiba's. Kiba stood proudly on his skateboard with a thumb hook in his baggy shorts. He didn't go all out with his wardrobe. He had on a red shirt with the sleeves torn off and chains hanging from off his shorts. He had black converses with neon straps and piercing going up along his ear with one on his eyebrow. He was tanned with an athletic body and wild, spiked brown locks. Beside him, Shikamaru only wore a black shirt and jeans with his hair put up in a ponytail as well a black choker around his neck. He definitely doesn't go all out. Of course, he was lazy and smart, so..yes.

Kiba gave everyone a toothy grin and he pounded his chest. "I have excellent news, everyone!" Obviously, Kiba is the most loudest of us all. Shikamaru sat himself on his skateboard and rest his back on Neji's legs to relax. Kiba looks at each face and flipping off his board then stepping on the end of it to catch it in mid-air, he spread his arms out.

"We have fresh meat coming in town from the sand village! And I heard they are extremely hot. By the way, Sasuke, you're brother new issue will help me out on certain nights." He emphasizes with a waggle of his eyebrows. This earn him a growl from Sasuke, but of course Kiba ignored it. Kiba threw his board in the air and caught it to continue on with his report.

"So anyway! One is blond and the other is a red head. They are at our age and though, they don't look a like, they are called the "Demon-sealed Twins."

"Are they a band or something?" asked Neji with a tilt of his head.

"Not exactly. They just known as that because of their reputation. Not exactly bad, but not exactly good either." answered Shikamaru, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, really. So what are they, preps? Nerds?" Sasuke asks with a cross of his arms looking to Kiba expectantly.

Kiba scratches his head as he digs into his head to gather more facts he learned from his mother. "Well, they are troublemarkers..but..um..Shika?" He called for help.

Shikamaru merely roll his eyes and sighs softly stretching his legs out. "Look, its simple to listen to your mother. I was half sleep and I still heard. Urgh, anyway. The two 'hotties' reputation is not exactly define really. One is sweet looking, but have scars and the most bluest eyes. The other mean looking with a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji of love and have the most greenest eyes. I guess they are twins because how they act. Which I have no idea, Kiba's mother didn't hint in what way how they act. They dress whatever. Obviously, Kiba's mother was appall by what they wear. They are orphans who now live in the residence of Orochimaru. You know, the weird snake dude. Anyway, its rumor that they work for him and the business they deal with is also undefined. They stick to each other like bloody glue and they aren't something to mess with. Fact is, they hot and Kiba want us to go over to spy on them basically." He then sigh and doze off.

Kiba rub the back of his sheepishly and grins at the two surviving members. "What you think? Lets go spy. Its summer and those two seem interesting to mess with."

"I'm pretty sure the girls are already planning that." Neji said looking at his watch.

"And I'm bet they just wannabe emos as well. The blonde is a pushover and the redhead is a big softie with an hard exterior. Lame." Sasuke put in with a grin.

"You two are absolutely judgmental and think you are soo smart!" Kiba told them followed by a raspberry. "I'm checking them out. I'mma go ride by

Rock Lee. He'll come."

"That's your grave." Responded both pale ones.

Kiba drop his board and set out at once skating towards to his grave. Sasuke stands up arching his back stretching before kicking up his board. "Lets go."

Neji looks up at him and tugs Shika's hair to get him off before standing up next to him. Shikamaru who now lay on the sidewalk sleeping merely grab his board to rest his head on it.

"I think Shikamaru has you beat Sasuke. Kiba is the one who is unbearable."

"Blah, blah. At least he doesn't molest him." They two begin walking down the sidewalk before skating off. Neji called their other friend, Choji, to drop by the bench to pick up Shika before he get carried away by the ants.

After bribing him of BBQ chips to ask to borrow his dad's car to get him, they skate off to meet the girls.

They stopped at a café and carried their boards inside. They was greeted by Neji's cousin. Her hair being bluish black and long, the once timid girl smiles at both of them. Her eyes the same way like the other as well her pale skin and her body was curved in the right places. She was wearing a purple tank top that shows a bit of her stomach and a black skirt with a black apron over it. She had on necklaces and a band around her forearm. She smiles softly at them and beckon a finger to them to direct them to their table.

"I'm guessing you wanting to know what the girls doing?" She asks as she take their orders. Neji looks away from her to look at the stage where Shino was telling one of his weird poems again.

Sasuke's thumb moving quickly over the keypad of his phone, inquired of her. "Yeah, what are they doing?"

"Oh, they just getting ready for the big show tonight. The planning something big to invite the two new guests."

"I heard. Got any sights on them, Hinata?" Sasuke looks up to stare at her pale orbs. She was beautiful in her own little way. Stupid, sexy brother..

"Not really. Sakura and Ino has the pictures. Well, one of them. Let me see if I can get them." She bows her head before leaving their table.

After getting a no answer from Hinata and their drinks, they was left in the dark room with the only light was on the stage and candles at their table. At the moment they was listening to soothing music. Neji fingers his mug as he ponder on the 'Twins." Sasuke still texting away looks up at his friend curiously.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, closing his phone then putting it down to give him his full attention. Damn brother sending him perverted chain messages.

Neji awaken from his thoughts, stares at him with a cock of his head. "I think we should go check them out."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I..just think we should do so..I mean..maybe.." Neji pauses in the middle of sentence to take a sip from his green tea.

"Spit it out, Neji. We been friends for how long? And I don't do this sentimental crap either, you know." Sasuke told him, leaning back in his chair.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the remaining liquid and nods his head. "I know.." He looks up to gaze into his friend's eyes. "I feel as if I am being drawn to them, Sasuke." He says firmly, his face set straight waiting for his friend's laughter.

Sasuke takes a sip of his tea to hide the grin threatening to reveal itself. "Why do you feel that way, Neji? That's a new one, you know? Remember how you felt you just knew that guy was a girl? You know, Hiku?"

"I swear he's a girl, Sasuke. Anyway, this feeling is stronger. They seem strange to me. What name is it with demon in it? Reputation? Living with snake dude? Plus, don't forget they deal with business."

"You was always the curious one who digs for more, Neji. Okay. But after we learn what Kiba found out from his stakeout, okay?" He reaches over to place a hand on his distraught friend's shoulder. "Just one thing."

"And that is?"

"Curiosity kills the cat, my friend."

"I'm not a bloody cat."

"I seen those kitty ears in your closet."

"Tell anyone and I will kill you."

"Granted."

Wow. I'm so excited doing this. I really hope you enjoyed it and hope I get Reviews and criticism. Definitely feedback. I didn't wanted to bore you, but I had to start somewhere. You know, right? So let me know if you like or don't and I will appreciate it greatly. R&R!!! Second Chapter is coming in really soon. I'm working on it at this very moment! So if you love it, you don't have to wait long for the next one.

Ja ne

~*~ MayhemParadise~*~


	2. Chapter 2: Painted Masks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the story or any songs that I may use or even the material I may use for reference. :3 Don't sue.

**Forever You Be and For Eternity Mine.**

**Chapter 2: Painted Masks**

After coming back from the skate park, Sasuke's thoughts were swimming around the idea of getting to know the Twins. He place his board inside the garage, closed it and walked into the house. He kicks off his shoes and slides his hand down his face with a sigh. "I'm home." He announces, trudging over to the sofa for his new found coffin.

"You came home early, Otouto." said Itachi from the stairs.

Sasuke, with his face buried in the pillows, merely shrugs his shoulders and turn his head to stare at the blank screen of the T.V.

"What is with your photographer these days, Itachi? My friends was ogling at your perverted picture." He mumbles.

Itachi treads down the steps and over to his brother. "Perverted? Ogling? My photographer..? Jealous? Didn't you like it, I thought of you." He confesses softly, crawling on top of him with both hands rested on the armrest.

"I hate you.." Sasuke groans and returns his face into the pillow.

Itachi chuckles softly and move his leg between Sasuke's and his chest pressed into the small back of the other's. He could sense the young one quivering just by the mere feeling of him. Itachi turn his head as he bear down more of himself against him to tease him with kisses on the back of his neck.

"You're sweaty.." He whispers, lapping softly at the curve of his neck.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly in the pillow and his breathing heaven.

"Its..called skateboarding for a bloody..reason.." He growled.

"An Uchiha doesn't break out in a sweat in a few hours of extreme sports.." He laps the back of his ear and moves his hand from the armrest to stroke the one side of the thin male.

"Shut the hell up. That's another lie. How about that other night with that other person, I bet you-"

"Always trying to say a point. If you so curious in what I do with other people at night, then why not try it? I doubt I break a sweat doing that with you, Otouto." He whispers huskily in his ear.

Sasuke gulp nervously and deadpanned at how he just slipped up walking in to that one.

"No, I'm good, come on..get off.." He pleads softly, biting his lip as he arch his back from the feeling of his older brother begin grinding into him. Next, Itachi turn him over to be on his back and wraps his legs around his waist.

"Itachi.." He whispers softly, throwing his head back as pulses of pleasure throb through him.

"Mm.. What is it Sasu?" He asks softly kissing down his throat with his hands exploring the young body.

"You…heard from anything..oh.." He squirms and tries to twist away from his brother's bites.

"Finish the sentence, Sasu." He ordered with his lips against the skin before taking it into his mouth in a firm suck.

"Damn it, Tachi! I can't think when you do that.." He moans out softly, balling his hands on his back.

"I'm not going to stop..keep going. Its sexy." Itachi murmurs softly, pushing his brother's tank top up to reveal his pink nubs which he greedily took in his mouth.

Sasuke with his face flushed and his breathing coming out in pants, he grab his brother's hair and jerk him away from his chest. "Have you heard about the Twins?" He all but yelled at him.

Itachi sitting up with his brother's hands in his, he tilt his head and shakes his head. "Stay away from them, Sasuke..if you can't resist..just promise me you talk to me first.." He asks lightly, staring deeply into his brother's eyes. Sasuke stares back into brother's eyes seeing the honest and concern inside, which freaked him out some. He nods and smiles lightly. 'Of course, Aniki." He wraps his arms around his brother's neck and nuzzles his cheek against him. "I'm tired.."

Itachi pulls off of him and gathered him off the couch to carry him up the stairs to his room. "You are such a child, Sasu.."

"And you are such a bloody tease, Tachi." This earned him a laugh from his brother, but the sudden solemn look from his brother threw him off and had him believe that his brother knows something that he doesn't. Stupid, mysterious brother..

Once everything was done, Sasuke and Itachi settle in the bed together with Itachi arms wrapped carefully around the small waist of Sasuke. Itachi, lightly stroking the mesmerizing body, he plant kisses along the chest causing Sasuke to moan in want. Suddenly, Sasuke pushes him to be on his back to be on top to then attack with vengeance on his older brother's neck. Having his brother to moan just he had him to do before made him quiver with power. Deeper into the teasing session, Sasuke's phone rings. Sasuke moves to lay on his back to reach for his phone and opens it seeing it was Neji.

"Talk to me."

"Oh, Sasuke, you aren't in bed already are you?" Neji asked, his hand on his hip as he stood by his window looking out at the village.

"Well, yeah. What's your..bloody hell.." He covers his mouth with his hand when Itachi decided to step up his teasing skills to a new level. He could feel the cool fingers cupping him and massaging him through his boxers as well warm lips kissing his naval. Sasuke feels lightheaded.

"Bloody hell? What wrong Sasuke?" Neji voice was now hinted with amusement as possibilities in what is happening to his friend.

"There's nothing wrong, why did you called me Neji..?" He quizzed, doing his best ability to keep his voice steady. He clenches the sheets and bows his head feeling sensations crawling around him from one spot. Itachi is skilled. Itachi had taken off his boxers and grabbing hold of him, he messes with him by flickering his tongue along his slit. Sasuke closes his eyes tightly and blinks when he realize that Neji was calling his name.

"What..?" His voice that was steady has dropped down to a whisper and his eyes half closed with his mouth gape open. 'I'm so glad they can't see me like this..' He thought happily.

"Finally you answered. I said that, well , I don't think Kiba should go to that stakeout tonight. I have a bad feeling about it."

"And you telling me this why? Tell him that."

"He won't listen, Sasuke. Look, something is really off. I did some research and found out where they live. Remember that big Victorian house that no one really lives in anymore. Yeah, there. Orochimaru must had moved from his little spot to there. Or that's how they are getting paid. Living there and working for Orochimaru."

Sasuke in listening to his friends assumptions was in pure bliss. His hand on his brother's head; Itachi had his mouth wrapped around the head of his member with his gentle hands stroking the base. Whimpering softly, Sasuke arch his hips trying to push more of himself into his brother's hot mouth.

"Sasuke!" Neji called, grinning like a wildcat. "What are you doing? Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Yeah..uh..House..Orochimaru….Twins…Fuck.." answered Sasuke grabbing his brother's hair to tug hard as Itachi pace was quicken.

"So, you finally having sex with him. Lucky."

"When did this begin? You guys allowing my brother to molest me? Isn't it suppose to be disgusting..anything!?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing his own hair from the deep throat he was getting from his brother and fighting back a cry.

"Don't know. He's sexy. He lives with you. I would had done it."

"Oh, shut up. Just shut up!"

"I digress. We will discuss that later. Anyway, Kiba been gone for an hour now and I am feeling the tug."

"Kiba will do fine handling his stakeout for the twins.."

"Sasuke.." Whispered the voice from the sex god himself.

Sasuke looks down at his brother to only be face to face with him, his red eyes spinning. New one..So that's how he have the people screaming.

"Yes, brother..?" He answers, his breath being taking away from just the beauty of his face. Itachi reaches over to pluck the phone from his stunned brother's hand and turned from him to speak to Neji. While doing so, his hand went to work on stroking and jerking the hard member of his brother; his moans was the background noise he wanted.

"Is this Neji..? Good. Kiba has went out to look at the Twins? I had thought he was straight. Shouldn't you had gone? They may not be attracted to his type, but you, mayhap..?" Itachi queried with a smile on his lips.

Nervous and shaking, Neji nodded to only realize he couldn't see him. He tried to respond, but what came out was stutters. Sasuke has it bad indeed and what the hell, is that Sasuke moaning? Complete monster!

"Oh..yeah.." Neji responded after moments.

"No, not at all. You two shouldn't go or anyone else for that matter. I want to warn you. Be careful. There are things that this sick village hides from you all kitty brains for curiosity.. Its safe now to know them, but later on, the game will get more dangerous.."

"Oh course Itachi-san." Neji mumbles softly, the hand on his phone quivering in slight fear, but pride bloom in his chest for having his voice to be steady. "So what I was feeling was true?"

"What feeling..? Oh ,Sasuke, stop trying to scratch me." Itachi turned away from the phone to swat his stomach. Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest and growls.

"Give me back my phone."

"The feeling like I'm being drawn to them. Um.." Neji struggled how to explain the other emotions that tied into it. This is The Itachi and he has no idea how to speak to him. Damn it.

"How about this, you come over tomorrow and bring the group. But its really you I wish to talk to. You are sharp in these kind of things after all." Itachi suggested, wrapping his arms around his brother and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, that..will work okay. I guess..maybe" Neji scratches the side of his cheek and looks down thinking.

Sasuke jerk the phone from his brother and in a quick manner speak to Neji.

"Look, don't worry about him. He's shielding. Meet me at the usual and we go from there." Closing his phone in hanging up on Neji, Sasuke turn to meet his demise. Oh, look, his eyes spinning again.

"Sasuke.." Itachi growled. This had even Sasuke shivering and cowering away. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his arms and pulled him tightly to him, wrapping them in his blanket to punish him more.

_**Neji's Pov**_

'Well, that was reassuring.' I thought looking at my cell phone with distaste. I look out at my window again and exhale noisily. "Itachi knows everything.." I put my phone in my pocket and walks out of my room, grabbing my jacket. "Something is off. I can just feel it." I slam my fist in the wall and groan in frustration. "Its not right… I got to take the situation in my own hand.." I told myself and starts running down the steps. "I got to feed my own damn curiosity." Making sure I didn't disturb my family, I open the door and closes it quietly. Turning around from it, I saw a dark figure resting against my mailbox. With my heart beating fast, I ran quickly over and skidded to a stop, all in my heart hoping its Kiba. "Kiba?" I entreated, resting a hand on their shoulder. A groan was the response I got from it. I look closely and saw it was indeed Kiba.

"Kiba, what happened? What did you saw?" I questioned him, grabbing his shoulders shaking him. No response.

"Come on, stop kidding around. What did you saw? You saw them right? Right?" I stopped myself before I got anymore hysterical and sighs softly. I grab his arm and slings it over my shoulders to lift his heavy body up off the ground. Yeah, athletic body indeed..

"Neji.." moaned Kiba , clutching his wrist.

"Come on, lets go, big guy." I offered my weak friend a smile and heads back towards my house and to my room. Its better this way.

**********************Time Skip*****************************

After getting Kiba settled and filled up with water, I grab the chair near by with the First Aid kit to treat to Kiba's wrist. The way Kiba look was different from my view. His eyes glazed and his movements much slow and fluid like. He has this dumb smile across his lips and he was looking around as if he never been here before. When I was done wrapping it, I looked up to Kiba's brown eyes staring at me. I put the kit on the nightstand before leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "Okay, Kiba. You seen something. What was it?"

Kiba lowers his eyes and turns his head away from me. "I still don't exactly know them , you know.." He replies softly. Unlike him. "Nonetheless.. I think they are different indeed." Kiba return his brown orbs to me again with a soft smile. "They were perfect." Kiba being this way reminds me of someone who just saw heaven and return to earth unwillingly. Kiba was bright, excited and mischief, but never like he is acting right now, of course, if its over Hinata..

"What is with the wound you received on your hunt, Kiba?"

"They took me in their house and fed me. They talked with me and said they wanted me to show them to the skate park soon. They missed doing that.. Well, the blonde said he did. The red head didn't say anything."

"You didn't answer my question. How you got it?"

"I don't know. I was running around for awhile being chased by something." Shrugging his shoulders, he sits up and stretches his back. "I got to go to sleep. They say to meet them at the bench." He got off my bed, grabbed his shirt and heads towards to the door.

"You told them about the bench?" I asked him with his back to me.

"Nope." Kiba wave at me with that stupid smile on his face, before walking out of my room and soon my house.

I grab the First Aid kit and return to its rightfully place as I was haunted by questions. "This is stupid.." I groan and turns off my light before falling on my bed. "I'm going to bloody sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**At the Victorian House After Sunset**_

Naruto gazes out the window to look at the sunset with a sigh. His back was against the frame of the window with one leg hanging outside and the other inside. Naruto was a true blond. His blond locks was spiky and untamed, his eyes being the bluest of them all were outlined with a light eyeliner and his bronze skin warm and formed in a firm, supple manner. Across both cheeks was scars like whiskers that he gotten from his past. He had piercings down one ear of his and today he had painted his nails black for his mood. He had put on for the evening a white and black striped shirt with one sleeve long and the other cut off. The shirt was cut and tight against his lithe frame and show off his flat stomach. He had on his white shorts with black chains hanging from them with his shoes being converses that stop under his knees with crimson strings. This attire fit his mood well and to help him more, he put in his earphones listening to his songs from his ipod. Without the mood, he would had be seen as a bright, sunny person. Like an angel for instance.

"Naruto." His brother called out to him and his brother doesn't talk loud, so he must be standing beside him. Naruto pauses his song and looks up to him with an eyebrow raised.

Gaara was tall and sleek even all an Greek god from an painting. His skin was pale as well with a hint of peach contrasting his fire red hair that was also spiky. His eyeliner was much heavier than his own and it does well for his vibrant green eyes. Though, in reality, he was hiding his insomnia from all the rest of the world. Naruto was much more muscular than his brother, though, between them, their strength matched. He was wearing a grey and black striped shirt himself that the neckline was around his shoulders. The sleeves hugs his forearms and stop at his elbows; he had decided on putting on his fingerless gloves to finish it off. He had on a thorned-like choker that was around his neck and earrings going down on the opposite side of his ear from Naruto's. He had put on black skinnies with torn holes at the knees and converses like his brother with blue strings.

"Its time to eat." He says lightly to him, looking outside before returning his gaze to his again. Naruto sighs softly and kicks over the leg that was outside now inside before standing next to him.

"Brother, can't we go out? I told the kid I will meet them at the bench. Also, I heard that we was supposed to been expected at some café last night." He grabs his brother's hands in his and points out. "We'll come back before the moon sets. Please, please!" He begged him, nuzzling his hand.

Gaara looks outside with a sigh and stares into his deep blue eyes. "I will be watching you incase they try something." He told him lightly, stroking his cheek affectionately before turning away from him to walk out of their living room. "If I don't like them, then I have to reconsider my decision."

Naruto curve his body to look out the window biting back a grin waiting to spread across his lips with a hand over his stomach. "I got a good feeling. I'm being drawn."

Gaara pauses at the hallway at his words and reaches up to touch his tattoo that gave a warm glow from under his touch. "Yeah.. I do too." He murmurs to himself. Gaara sighs softly and digs his hands into his pockets despite how tight they were to block his mind from the mental pictures he was getting. That Kiba kid seem to know the person drawing him, though the taste of him wasn't exactly a dessert, more like an appetizer. The look on his brother's face to let him hang with them was priceless. It been so long since he actually seem him happy for anything. Gaara shrug his bare shoulder and scowls at himself at a mirror that was on the wall. "I'm getting soft. Sick." He made a gagging noise and walks out of the house. He moves to their car, a black Volvo, and rest a cock hip on the hood. He watch his brother leap through the window, down the patio and towards him in a mad dash. Yes, priceless to see his brother excitement lit in his eyes.

Once settled, they drove off towards town and with directions from Naruto, they parked near the bench seeing the gathering of boys. Skater boys. This had Gaara to lick his lips hungrily and Naruto to purr with delight.

_Earlier Before from Sasuke's POV_

After leaving from my house with an choker around my neck to hide the hickies, I skated over to the spot. I leaped over Shikamaru's body who was again laying down on the sidewalk and skids to the stop next to Kiba. "So, why you called everyone to meet at sunset when we already had met up today?" I asked him, staring at dumb grin.

" I assume that you find meeting with us is a chore and not a pleasure." Shikamaru mumbled from his spot on the ground.

I growled down at his directions and fake a kick, making him to roll away from me. Kiba looked at me with the strangest looks and got on his tiptoes trying to look over me. "They are suppose to be coming soon." Was my response to my question. Then it clicked. He meant the Twins is coming. Here. At this spot. I look over at Neji who is now staring nonchalantly at the sky which after last night I thought he would be nervous.

"Nice hicky you have there, Sasuke." commented Kiba who was now staring at my neck. I at once shove him back and plant the famous Uchiha glare on him. Kiba stepped back. "You don't see a thing, got it."

"Shikamaru, is they rich?" Neji asked softly, looking downward at the wide awake boy who was staring out. "Not exactly." Then moments later, a black Volvo parked from across the tree and two people stepped out in sync. They looked at each other before meeting at the front of the car then flank to our direction, sauntering over. Kiba let out a wallop and hurried to cross the street to meet them half way. They both were absolutely gorgeous and I admire the style of clothes they both wore. If anything, they're under the scale of sexy under my brother.

The blonde offered Kiba a soft smile and look over his shoulder to stare at us. And when our eyes met, I froze and couldn't catch my breath. He seem to have the same thought as I did for his eyes widen and his lips parted in a gasp. This got a look from his brother and he addressed to Kiba sharply to lead them to us. The red head wrapped his arm around his brother's waist to guide him over here while in his disoriented state.

I sat down next to Neji and looks over at him, he was staring at the ground rather hard with his fingers clenched and his body tensed. "You okay?" I asked softly, doing my best to try to ignored the temptation to look at the blonde again. Neji swallowed hard and forced himself to look up and lighten up his grip. "Its really strong." He croaked out and stood up to greet them properly. I bit my bottom lip and stood up with the rest of them to greet the new arrivals as well, despite what I was feeling at that moment.

"Guys, this is Naruto and Gaara. Gaara and Naruto, this is my lazy friend Shikamaru." That earned a grunt from the genius. "Sasuke and Neji." We both bow our

heads at them in salutation. Naruto strode forward with his hand clasped in Gaara's and look intently at me. "Nice to meet you Sasuke." My heart was pounding in my chest at the sound of his voice, sultry and smooth like silk and I really think he could hear it from the smirk on those lips of his. He glance briefly at Neji to return the nod as well to Shikamaru before stepping back next to his brother. Gaara was staring at Neji vigorously and Neji was returning the look. I could feel the intensity from where I stood. They felt dangerous and I didn't see them do anything. They look like demons disguise as angels and they basically look like models, supermodels. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's arm to pull him to start a small talk with Shikamaru, breaking the staring contest between them.

Neji blink and gradually began to lean to the left, of course, I was there to steady him. "Its not that hot, is it?" I questioned him, patting his back. Neji merely shook his head and stared out. "I meet you guys at the café.." He mutters to me and waves at the rest of them before skating off. I frown softly and circle away to stare into gleaming green eyes and blue eyes. "Um..He said he will meet us at the café, he wanted to see everything is all right at the café and tell them that you are coming tonight." I explained with a light grin towards the two.

Naruto looks up to Gaara before walking to me still holding Gaara's hand. "We could had given him a ride." He smiles softly at me and bow his head to look up at me from under his long lashes. Evil, little devil. "Of course.." I whispers softly, entranced by his eyes. "So why did he left, Sasuke?" He asked me with a grin.

At that moment, I would had gotten on my knees and succumb to him, but something sparked in me that had me to narrow my eyes on the guy with a snarl. "I don't got to tell you a damn thing, Naruto. What right you have questioning me?"

Naruto gave me such an look of surprised that I bit back a laugh, but he soon recovered with a snarl of his own. "Look, I simply ask a question about your buddy, teme."

"Well stop asking. I'm not going to change what I said earlier. I told you, now drop it, dobe." I fired back. In the corner of my mind, I saw their befuddled faces as Naruto and I was nose to nose. I could see the burning in his sapphire eyes and I made sure he could see the fire in mine. The hand he used to held on to Gaara, swung towards my face and squarely on my jaw. By the time, Gaara had snagged Naruto from me into his embrace with his arms around him like a mummy's coffin. I had followed his fist and stumbled on my knees with Neji catching me around my waist. My hand on my jaw, working on my joints checking myself, I rest my burning optics on him and like an animal, I snapped.

I jumped from my spot and heads towards him to be only held back by Shikamaru and Neji.

"Let me go. Right now! Fucking blonde hit me." I bellowed, struggling in their grasps. I swear I could feel my eyes turn red with fury to match my shaking body. Naruto was huffing and mimicking me, thrashing about wanting to finish what he started. No, more like I will finish it. Kiba was between us and glancing to each side with saucers eyes.

"Look, guys, no need for that."

"Shut the hell up. You brought him here. He hit me. And I'm going to kill him."

"Kill me? You?" Naruto next cackle loudly before his face became serious with his teeth bared at me. "That's an understatement of the fucking year, you dimwit."

"Did you just called me a fucking dimwit?" I can't believe this 'blonde' called me a dimwit. Who hits the person you just met?

"I didn't called you a fucking dimwit, you oxymoron."

"You called me something else? When I get my hands on you, you will be begging me to stop pounding you."

" You going to scream my name when I had beaten you and left you all alone, no one to hear you, hoping I help you."

"I won't dare scream your name. And I doubt you can even beat me."

"I'll make you."

"Is it me or the little spat between the two lovebirds are quite kinky." Kiba noted.

"Shut up!" Him and me both screamed at him. By this time, we was standing ready to jump once freed.

"Enough.." Uttered the suave voice from Gaara, moving to be in front of Naruto. "Calm down, Naruto.." He demanded quietly, looping their fingers together.

"Sasuke, I don't like you." He told me and glimpse at Kiba's direction. "Come and your friends too. Sasuke, no." He nods his head to everyone else, but to me a flat out stare before conducting them to his Volvo. The big hint was that I skate myself to the café. Bastard.

(-------------(--------------(----------------------(----------------------(----------()----------)---------------------)------------------------)-------------------)-----------)

I wanted to write longer than I did, but that's okay. I am working on Chapter 3 and I hate to go by day and day, but the next one is a Neji and Gaara encounter. Sasuke and Naruto would come soon. :3 Don't hate me :o I am doing my best. I use music to help the mood of my writing on a situation. I really hope you like it.

Ja ne

~*~ ParadiseMayhem ~*~


End file.
